Del Amor al Odio
by AnimeGirls3
Summary: Tamaki Rin (OC), prima de Uchiha Sasuke, está perdidamente enamorada de Utakata, sin embargo, él ni nota su existencia. Haruno Sakura, una preciosa joven, ama con todo su corazón al Uchiha menor. ¿Ambas lograrán que sus amados se enamoren de ellas? Luego de que ellas descubran que ellos sólo jugaban, dejarán de lado el amor y les tendrán odio puro. ¿Qué pasará si ellos se enamoran?


**Hello gente (?) Bueno, he decidido muy seriamente si debo escribir esta historia u/u es que... Rin es mi OC, no me refiero a Rin Nohara del anime, sino a mi OC que se llama Rin Tamaki.**

**Esta historia contiene SasuSaku y UtaRin, un poco de Naruhina y SaiIno, la verdad no soy fan del NH, pero pondré un poquito. Bueno, a mi siempre me gusto el SS pero en fanfic's, seriamente creo que el NaruSaku tiene mas futuro en el manga. No me maten, es mi opinión. (?) Bueno, yo hace mucho tiempo quise escribir de Utakata, ¿creo que saben quién es no? El jinchuriki de la babosa de 5 colas, simplemente si no lo reconocen, pongan en Google imágenes "Utakata Naruto" y ahi les saldrá mi amor platónico :3**

**El primer capítulo contendrá UtaRin en su mayoría, el segundo Sasusaku y así sera. Actualizare cada miércoles. Anden, los reviews son gratis (?) Recibo las criticas más no los insultos ❤ Peace&Love (?)**

** art/Rin-Tamaki-347480147** **Rin es ella 7w7 **

* * *

— _Rin, eres tan perfecta. Amo tus ojos color del mar, tus labios tan carnosos, tu piel tan blanca como el papel higiénico de mi baño... — Okay, eso último no sonó tan lindo, pero... Para Rin, todo lo que saliera de la boca de su amado castaño de ojos miel, sería hermoso._

— _Mi hermoso Utakata, te amo con todo mi kokoro. — Los ojos de la pelinegra se volvieron corazones y lo abrazó fuertemente. — ¡Eres todo y más de lo que algún día soñé!_

— _Oh, mi pelinegra. — el ojimiel empezó a enredar sus dedos en el cabello azabache de SU Rin para besarla apasionadamente. _

— Rin, ¡despierta maldita sea! — cierto azabache le derramó el agua del vaso que tenía en sus manos.

— ¡Ahhh! Oye, ¿¡qué mierda te pasa?! — se quejó la pelinegra despertando de su "hermoso" sueño.

— Hmp, da gracias que no te arrojé el vaso... Soñar con él no te hace bien. — Le dio una mirada algo triste de oír llorar a su prima todas las madrugadas.

— No estaba soñando con él... —la pelinegra se sonrojó, en esos momentos odiaba ser tan pálida, se notaba cada vez que se sonrojaba.

— Si tú dices. — el azabache salió de la habitación de la joven, la cual se levantó y fue a bañarse.

Se puso el uniforme, que consistía en: una blusa blanca, un pañuelo negro que se colocaba en la espalda y que tenía un lazo rojo, una falda negra seis dedos más arriba de la rodilla, unas medias que le llegaban un poco más abajo de la rodilla y unos zapatos negros perfectamente lustrados. (Prácticamente el uniforme de Konoha High School).

La pelinegra bajo hacia la cocina y comenzó a comer, sin ninguna delicadeza que "debería poseer una señorita", su cereal. Mientras Itachi le sonreía.

— Rin, no tengo nada en contra con que te juntes con Naruto. Pero no deberías imitar algunas de sus... ¿costumbres? — Trato de decir lo más dulce que pudo "deja de comer como un cerdo".

— Itachi-nii, ¿qué tratas de decir?

— Yo... trato de decir que... — Con la carita chibi de Rin era imposible. — Que termines todo tu cereal para que crezcas fuerte y sana.

— Esta bien. — Rin le sonrió y acabo de comer al estilo Naruto.

— Rin, comes como Naruto. — Soltó Sasuke terminando de tomar su café tranquilamente.

— Tú te peinas como un emo y yo no digo nada. — Le dirigió una mirada fría que solo los Uchiha's poseían, sin duda Rin pertenecía al clan.

Al Uchiha menor le empezó a dar un tic — ¿¡Qué dijiste?!

— ¿¡No me escuchaste?! — Ambos se miraban fulminantes y se creó un rayo entre ellos mágicamente.

— Hey, no peleen y ya vayan a la escuela. — Trato de tranquilizarlos el Uchiha mayor.

— Bien. — contestaron ambos viéndose fulminantes.

Ambos se fueron a lavar los dientes y, luego de eso se encaminaron a la escuela, ellos siempre llegan 5 minutos antes.

Rin, se apellidaba Tamaki, era la prima de Sasuke e Itachi, por lo cuál su nombre era Rin Tamaki Uchiha, al morir los padres de Rin, esta se mudó con sus primos y sus tíos, estos últimos casi siempre tenían viajes de negocios por lo cual casi nunca los veía. Pero sus primos eran siempre muy buenos con ella, por lo cual eran como sus hermanos.

Rin sonrió, sus primos eran muy preciados para ella...

— ¡SASUKE-KUN! — Chilló Karin empujando a la pelinegra para lanzarse al azabache.

— Dug.. — pronunció la ojiazul limpiandose la falda, aquel empujón de la pelirroja había hecho que se cayera de sentón.

Vio como el Uchiha menor se iba rápidamente, Rin recogió sus cosas y se disponía a seguirlo pero...

— ¡Cuñada! ¿¡Quién es mi cuñada favorita?! — gritó la pelirroja abrazándola. Sabía que Rin era prima de Sasuke, pero igual la llamaba "cuñada".

— Suéltame. — Se zafó rápidamente la pelinegra y salió corriendo, luego de 5 minutos volteo hacia atrás corroborando que no la siguiera la chillona. Y fue entonces cuando sintió que chocaba con alguien y caía encima.

— Sdfsdf. — intentó pronunciar el joven, pero le fue imposible al tener los pechos de esta entre su cara.

Rin había caído sobre el en una posición MUY comprometedora, la Tamaki estaba sentada en el pecho de Utakata, inclinada hacia adelante, por lo que ponía sus pechos, que eran un poco más grandes de lo normal, en la cara de...Su amado.

— ¡Kyaaaa! — se separó al instante con la cara toda la roja. Todos habían visto la escena, muchos murmuraban "Qué suertud " dependiendo si era hombre o mujer.

La pelinegra se había alejado a sancadas y pasos torpes de encima de Utakata, con las manos en su pecho como cubriendose, mientras que su amado estaba con la cara sonrojada.

— ¡G-Gomenasai! — Hizo una reverencia, la gente se empezo a ir. — No quise... Yo... No fue mí...

La ojiazul no encontraba las palabras para decir "No quise ponerte mis pechos en tu cara tan perfecta, bombón".

— Esta bien, fue un accidente. — Desvío la mirada el castaño y siguió su camino.

Rin estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, ¿¡por qué demonios de todas las personas existentes en el mundo tuvo que ser su amado castaño, a quién amaba con todo su kokoro?!

* * *

— Bien, elijan sus parejas para laboratorio, esas parejas serán en lo que resta del año. Les escribiré en la pizarra su tarea para la próxima clase, y más vale que la cumplan. — Anunció Kurenai, todos se juntaron con su mejor amigo. — Ja, ¿Uchiha con Uzumaki? No lo creo, Uzumaki tu harás equipo con... Hyuuga. Y tú, Uchiha, harás equipo con... Haruno.

— Kuso, quería hacer trabajo con Sasuke para que él lo haga todo. — pensó el rubio con un semblante emo, le habían arruinado el plan por completo.

La Hyuuga se había desmayado. Y su amiga rubia intentaba auxiliarla echándole aire con la mano.

— Hmp, nos veremos en mi casa para hacer el trabajo. — le dijo Sasuke a Sakura.

— H-Hai. — respondió la pelirrosa sonrojada, ella ya sabía dónde era su casa porque ella a diario iba a ir con Ino y Hinata a la casa de Rin. — Por cierto... ¿sabes dónde está Rin? — le preguntó dulcemente.

— No sé, ella venía conmigo pero nos separamos. — contestó Sasuke. Sakura era de las pocas personas que le respondía, se veían mucho en la casa de Rin y a veces, cuando la pelinegra no estaba, ellos se ponían a charlar, lo cual no lo molestaba.

La Haruno era muy bella, su rostro era precioso, sus ojos jades tan llamativos, su tez clara de porcelana, sus cabellos rosas tan largos hasta su espalda y precisamente a él le gustaban las chicas de cabello largo, y su personalidad, tan tímida y confiada a la vez. Pero en ese entonces Sasuke no le tomó mucha importancia a sus sentimientos, y además era algo "anti-social".

Utakata ingresaba al salón cuando vio a todos que estaban juntos de dos hablando sobre lo que escribía la profesora.

— Hasta que te dignas a aparecer, Suzuki. — Reprendió Kurenai a Utakata. — Todas las parejas ya están completas, ¿con qu...

— ¡Disculpe la tardanza, Kurenai-sensei! — se disculpó la Tamaki deteniendose en la entrada.

— Tamaki, harás pareja con Suzuki.

Rin se sonrojó al ver a Utakata, bajó la mirada e inconscientemente puso sus manos en su pecho, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Utakata.

— ¿¡Qué esperas, Tamaki?! ¡Ingresa al salón y anota lo de la pizarra!

— A-Ah, sí.. — ingreso y empezó a copiar lo que estaba escrito.

— Ehm... Somos pareja al parecer.

— ¿QUÉ? — Se sorprendió la pelinegra. ¿Le había pedido que sean pareja? La cara de la pelinegra en esos competía con el color de cabello de Karin.

— De laboratorio. — el ojimiel miró de reojo a la pelinegra, realmente era muy linda. La Tamaki susurró un "Ahh..." riéndose.

Su cabello era negro y largo hasta su retaguardia, atado en una coleta baja, sus ojos eran azules cobaltos, su tez era clara y sus mejillas siempre estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, sus labios eran carnosos y rojos. Bajo un poco más la mirada, sus pechos eran un poco más grandes de lo normal, pero mucho más pequeños que los de tu acosadora personal, Hotaru, tenía una pequeña cinturita y unas muy anchas caderas, sus piernas eran largas. Esa chica era esbelta. Realmente esa pelinegra tenía un muy bien cuerpo.

— A-Ah, souka... — Susurró la pelinegra viendo al ojimiel.

Era TAN perfecto, sus ojos eran color miel, le encantaba ese color, su cabello se veía tan sedoso, era color marrón y su flequillo tapaba uno de sus ojos. Su tez era clara. Sus labios... Sus labios se veían tan apetitosos según la pelinegra, era muy atractivo, no le sorprendía que fuera tan popular. Era delgado y alto, se llevaban por una cabeza, Rin le llegaba a la barbilla. Sus rasgos eran tan finos... Rin, en definitiva, estaba loca por tan solo darle un beso.

Rin, era una anti-social, una pleitista, una berrinchuda, muchas veces grosera, y muuuuchos defectos más. Lo raro era que era popular, ¿por qué? Fácil, por ser la prima de Sasuke Uchiha, todos la conocían por ese apodo, y a ella le molestaba que solo la trataran bien para que las fangirls del Uchiha le hagan caso.

Pero a ojos de Rin, Utakata no tenía ni UN solo defecto. Es más, incluso si lo viera, ella lo amaría más todavía.

— Ehm, Utakata-kun, ¿n-nos vemos en... Mi casa? — tartamudeaba Rin agachando la mirada.

Utakata le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, lo cuál hizo que todos dijeran un pequeño "Wuuu", eso hizo que ambos se separaran y el ojimiel le dijera seriamente — Te acompañaré en la salida.

— S-Si.. — la ojiazul se dirigió al patio ya que había tocado el timbre, y busco a sus tres fieles amigas en la cafetería. — ¡LA VIDA NO PUEDE SER MÁS BELLA! — La pelinegra las abrazo a las tres elevándolas del piso.

— Rin, ¿estás bien? — preguntó preocupada la pelirrosa.

— ¡Más que nunca! — entrelazo sus dedos y los apoyo en una de sus mejillas.

— Kukuku~ ¿Tiene que ver con un chico que comienza con "U" y termina con "Takata"? — preguntó burlona la rubia feliz por ver así a su amiga.

— Ay, ¿te refieres a MI pareja? — gritó la pelinegra sonrojándose.

— Rin-chan, me alegro que le hallas hablado a Utakata-san. — felicitó Hinata.

— Gracias Hinata~ Hay, siento que me voy a desmayar. — rio la ojiazul junto con sus fieles y únicas amigas. Aunque... Con amigas tan lindas y dulces, ¿quién necesita más? El mundo debería estar repleto de Sakura's, Ino's y Hinata's.

* * *

— ¡¿Qué Rin puso sus cocos en tu cara?! — gritó escandalosamente cierto rubio atrayendo la atención de todos.

— ¡Fué un accidente! Ella estaba corriendo, me derribo y cayó encima mío. Yo no quería...— intentó justificarse el Suzuki sonrojado.

— ¿Y qué se sintió? — preguntó el enfermo de Sai **(depravado xD).**

— ¡Sai, dices otro de esos comentarios y voy a matarte! — Sasuke lo amenazo, él estaba escuchando y en esos momentos a pesar que Utakata fuera su amigo, quería matarlo cruelmente con su cuchillo sin filo. — ¿Y te gustó? — preguntó luego de varios minutos de silencio.

— ¡Claro que no! No soy un pervertido. — se defendió Utakata. A eso Naruto y Sai bufaron diciendo "Bien que le gusto".

— No eso bestia, me refiero... A si Rin... ¿te gustó?

— Debo admitir que es muy bonita y tiene un gran cuerpo, pero... No creo que sea mi tipo, aunque es muy linda cuando se sonroja y se intimida con los demás... Y su risita que mostraron sus perfectamente alineados y blancos dientes...

— ¿Rin intimidarse con los demás? — preguntó el rubio. — Ella es todo menos tímida 'ttebayo.

— Bueno, conmigo lo fue, y me pareció muy dulce. — comento Uta desviando la mirada.

Los tres, menos Uta, ya sabían los sentimientos de Rin hacia Utakata, por lo que no les parecía extraño que ella se comporte diferente con él... Pero hacer preguntas pequeñas a Utakata para que se dé cuenta, era un gran favor a Rin.

— Así que Rin se comporta solo así CONTIGO. — dio la indirecta Sai. Naruto y Sasuke vieron al pelinegro pálido frunciendo el ceño, eso había sido MUY obvio.

— Sí, quizá no me tiene confianza. — encogió sus hombros el castaño a lo que los tres golpearon su frente con la palma de sus manos.

Utakata era todo un caso como Rin.

* * *

— Demonios, miren quiénes vienen para acá... — susurró la rubia con asco.

— ¿Eh? — las tres voltearon a ver a quiénes se refería la rubia.

Eran Karin, Shion, Hotaru y Sara. "Las cuatro más perras que se desvestirían solas por las personas que 'les gustaban'". A Karin le gustaba Sasuke, a Shion le gustaba Naruto, a Hotaru le gustaba Utakata y a Sara le gustaba Sai, aunque Ino le llevaba un paso adelante ya que ya eran novios, pero Sara no le importaba, es más, estaba dispuesta a ser la amante.

Las cuatro perras de la escuela llevaban su falda diez dedos sobre la rodilla y sus medias y eran un poco más arriba de la rodilla, "para verse más sexies."

— Aj, ahí vienen las perras. — Rin se levantó poniéndose enfrente de sus amigas, ella sabían que no se meterían con ella por ser la prima del más codiciado del instituto. O por lo menos Karin no se metería con ella...

— Mira, aquí tenemos a la tabla de planchar. — rio burlona Hotaru al ver a Rin, y es que, si se comparan ambas de cuerpo, la pelinegra quedaría como un tallarín...

— Uj, cállate. Karin, diles a tus amiguitas que se larguen sino quieren una paliza. — amenazó Rin.

— Disculpa, cuñadita, quería detenerlas. — se disculpó en tono sarcástico la pelirroja.

Las 8 se fulminaban entre sí.

— Qué asco, ¿en esa cosa se ha fijado mi Sai-kun? — susurró aunque audible para todas.

— MI Sai tiene buenos gustos, por eso no te hace caso. — le sacó la lengua infantilmente Ino.

— Mejor váyanse si saben lo que les conviene. — habló la pelirrosa.

— Oblígame.

— ¡Si quieres! — se le lanzó la pelinegra a la pelirroja, pero la ojiperla la agarraba deteniéndola. — ¡Suéltame, voy a hacerla tragarse sus palabras!

— ¡Rin-chan, te meterás en problemas!

Las cuatro zorras se fueron burlonas del comportamiento de la ojiazul. Y sus amigas intentaban calmarla.

— ¡Hinata tiene razón, ya vas dos veces con Tsunade este mes! A la tercera dijo que te suspenderá. — advirtió la pelirrosa.

— Ugh tienes razón. — la pelinegra dejo de hacer fuerza y suspiró. — Es que esas me alteran... ¡Me dan ganas de agarrarlas de los cabellos y tirarlas al suelo!

La pelinegra era muy impaciente, otro don que heredo de los Uchiha. Y super pleitista, creía que todo se arreglaba a golpe, pero es que… ¿Cuándo pondría en práctica toda las clases de defensa personal, karate, tae kwon do y jujitsu? Si intentaran abusar de ella o robarle, el ladrón quedaría en el hospital. Aprendió todo eso gracias a Itachi que le decía que ella tendría que aprender a cuidarse sola, porque si no… ¿quién lo haría? Sasuke y él no estarían siempre con ella…

Tocó el timbre, lo que significaba que debían ir a la última clase, y se irían. ¿Y con quién tocaba? Con el "mejor profesor" Ibiki Morino…

El cuál, ya había ingresado, todos entraron y se sentaron.

— Espero que hayan cumplido con la tarea de la clase pasada y hayan estudiado… ¡Hoy habrá un oral!

Rin se mordió la uña de su pulgar, no había hecho la tarea. ¡Ni si quiera sabía que había! Todos los demás la sacaron tranquilamente, siempre cumplían con la tarea porque bueno, Ibiki les intimidaba y no se darían el lujo de ganarse problemas.

La pelinegra vio las preguntas de la tarea, y se dio cuenta que: para esas preguntas, deberían haber investigado… ¿Las capitales? ¿Es enserio? Maldita Geografía, era su peor clase…

— Haruno, capital de Angola.

— Luanda. — Sakura Haruno era una de las más inteligentes, por no decir la más inteligente.

— Era de esperarse de usted, Haruno. Yamanaka, capital de Argelia.

— ¿…Argel? — Contestó sin mucha seguridad.

— Más seguridad, señorita. Hyuuga, capital de Bielorrusia.

— E-Etto… M-Minsk. — contestó tímidamente la ojiperla.

Y así siguió, todos respondieron correctamente, Rin puso toda su atención cuando le pregunto a Utakata, el también respondió bien, su voz era tan…

— Tamaki, capital de Bulgaria.

— Ehm… Eh… — Rin lucía nerviosa, todos la vieron lo cual la puso más nerviosa **(eso me paso ayer :c es vergonzoso que te miren todos /)**, miró a Sakura en busca de ayuda. La cuál señalo a la chica que estaba en frente de ella. — ¿Sofía?

— Correcto.

La pelinegra suspiro aliviada. Ibiki estaba ocupado viendo su registro que no se dio cuenta cuando busco ayuda.

* * *

**Terminó el capitulo 1, gracias por leer, recuerden: un review no cuesta ❤**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**AnimeGirls3 off.**


End file.
